Infinity Edge
Infinity Edge= * is }} gold efficient without its passive. }} |-|Molten Edge= . Limited to one item.}} * is }} gold efficient without its passive. * The raw stats gained from upgrading into are worth (30 attack damage). }} Similar Items }} Lore Only the boldest of men and women dare take the risky trip to the hottest spot in Valoran, in the very center of the Shurima Desert. Those who successfully make the journey may bathe their swords in a magical pool of the purest water known to this world. Any edge dipped into this pool will stay sharper and strike truer than any other sword. Old Icon Infinity Edge item old.png‎|Infinity Edge Molten Edge item old.png‎|Molten Edge Trivia * shares its name with a set of Infinity Weapons from the game Lineage II, which are the strongest weapons available. bears similarities to the Infinity Shaper. * As hinted in its lore, the Infinity Edge got its powers from the Oasis of the Dawn located in the Ancient Shuriman Capital, the once center of the vast Shuriman Empire. The Oasis is described as a pool with many magical properties. * was in the old Summoner's Rift map, specifically in the shopkeeper's bag. ** It is still hung on display in both shops. * icon looks somewhat similar to old sword. The blades have similar shapes and writing. Patch History + + + = . ** + + = . * ** 80 attack damage, 25% critical strike chance. ** deal 225% damage instead of 200%. * ** 70 attack damage. ** Doubles your critical strike chance. ** When champions, converts to true damage. * attack damage increased to 110 from 100. ;V9.1 * ** Total cost reduced to from . *** Combine cost reduced to from . ** Can now only be obtained if forges the item (for himself or for another ally). ;V8.15 * + + = . ** + + = . * Critical strike damage conversion reduced to from . * Attack damage reduced to 70 from 80. * "True Damage Critical Strikes" now display as a blue/white icon instead of the purple "Magic Damage Crit" icon. * total cost reduced to from . * attack damage reduced to 100 from 110. ;V8.12 - June 18th Hotfix * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * total cost reduced to from . ;V8.11 * New item icon. * + + = . ** + + + = . * total cost increased to from . * Attack damage increased to 80 from 70. * attack damage increased to 110 from 100. * +20% critical strike chance. * +50% critical strike damage. * Doubles your critical strike chance. * When critically striking enemy champions, converts 15% of critical strike damage to . ;V7.17 * Added to recipe from . Only available while is on your team. ;V7.9 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . ;V6.14 * Added to the Twisted Treeline. ;V6.12 * Attack damage increased to 70 from 65. ;V5.22 * Total cost reduced to from . * AD reduced to 65 from 80. ;V5.1 * Critical strike chance reduced to 20% from 25%. ;V4.10 * Attack damage increased to 80 from 70. ;V4.1 * Item removed from Dominion and Twisted Treeline. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . * Attack damage reduced to 70 from 80. ;V1.0.0.115 * Total cost reduced to from . * Attack damage increased to 80 from 75. * Critical strike chance increased to 25% from 20%. ;V1.0.0.107 * Attack damage reduced to 75 from 80. ;V0.9.22.16 * Issue with scaling with crit talents/runes fixed. ;May 15, 2009 Patch * Fixed a bug where certain item effects would persist past selling the item. ;April 18, 2009 Patch * Effect made Unique, having multiple Infinity Edges will not stack their passive ability. ;April 11, 2009 Patch * Combine cost increased to from . }} References cs:Infinity Edge de:Klinge der Unendlichkeit es:Filo del Infinito fr:Lame d'infini pl:Ostrze Nieskończoności ru:Грань Бесконечности zh:Infinity Edge Category:Critical strike items Category:Attack damage items